rose on la push
by russian-vodka101
Summary: rose went back into the cave revealing a deadly secret, she runs away from everthing she knowns and ends up in La Push. will they except her? or will she on her own as the only one of her kind? rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

Hey I'm Russian vodka101 one and this is my story. Cross-over between vampire academy and twilight, rose is a were cat but she has to hide it. Janie and lissa are the only ones that know. It first takes place the cave fight but then moves onto the pack and la push. This is my first story cut me some slack, there will be no lemons because I am only fourteen. Hope you enjoy it and I look forward to any reviews.


	2. the cave

**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire academy or twilight Richelle Meed and Stephenie Myer do.**

**Chapter 1**

Hey as you all know my names Rose Hathaway put what you don't know is that I have a secret. I Rosemarie Hathaway am a were cat, were lion, shape shifter or whatever you won't to call it, my point being I can turn into a 8 foot tall beautiful cream lion. The only people who know are my mother and best friend lissa. Shhh don't tell anyone, hang on what the fuck in talking to myself. I'm metal yeo that's it or maybe it's just my nerves. Right know I am in the back of a black van and in about ten minutes we are planning to attack strigoi to regain our moroi teachers and students along with our dhampir's that were taken less than ten hours ago.

"rose it's going to be all right I won't let anyone hurt you ever" my lover/boyfriend/mentor dimitri said. Before the attack he and I made love to each other in a cabin located at school.

"and I won't let anything happen to you" I whispered back.

The guardian talked about the plan but all I got out of it was ' rose you are leading group 2' and the rest was a blur.

In what felt like hours the ten minutes was over and we were at the base of the cave.

"keep quit" Alberta the head guardian and my second mother said over the ear phone in my ear.

Dimitri and his group 1 went in first followed by my group an than stans group.

When we were in side I saw cave it was pitch black but with my enhanced vision I could see every little detail.

I ran faster than I should have but I didn't care I had to kill these bitches that took my best friend Eddie.

I went through killing about twenty strigoi, it was pretty easy to do.

"ROSE" my mother Janie Hathaway screamed. I turned to her after killing the strigoi I had cornered. " HELP DIMITR" she screamed.

My world froze over dimitri was in trouble. I ran through the cave killing all strigoi I could find to get to dimitri. When I finally found him he was cornered by a very strong strigoi and was losing badly.

"get the fuck away from him" I hissed at him. Being half lion sometimes has its good side.

"what are you going to about it little girl" he said back biting dimitri in the neck sucking his blood.

That is the fucking last straw, I knew what I had to do to saw him but my mum won't be very happy.

I changed into my beautiful 8 foot tall, slim , lioness. He still didn't realised that I was a were cat and was still killing dimitri so I had to get his attention.

"ROAR"

"what the fuck" he said looking at me scared. "well, well, well , what have we got here a were cat posing as a dhampir, you girl are drawing the line way to close" he said. I looked at him wondering what the fuck he was going on about.

"ah you don't know do you" he said. Know fucking what.

"well you obviously know that here are also were wolves in the world" he said. Oh yeah I forgot to mention that, there are two types o f shape shifter were cats and were wolves. Were cats are more faster and are completely different, were wolves rely on their strength. The only thing we have in commons is that we both heal quickly. They turn into wolves when we turn into lions, also they don't have special abilities. Mine is that I can control fire which will come in handy when this fuck stops talking.

"well have you ever wondered what the marks on some guardians on their left and right shoulder and how there are a lot more marks on their right shoulder." He said. Pausing to let it sink in and then continued.

The marks on their left are mangella marks stating how many were wolves they have killed and on their right are decange marks, one for ever were cat they have killed" he said. No dimitri has 20 marks on his right shoulder and 7 on his left. All those times he had left and come back with more marks he had been killing my race off. I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. Dimitri how could you.

I looked over to dimitri and say he was awakes fully alert and staring at me in shock, I also looked around and saw all the other guardians had finished the fight and also had shock on their face. All except my mother who looked scared for me, I would too if the guardians are going to kill her. Well I'm am not going to be someone's mark on their shoulder. I mean what the fuck has my race done.

"I would also like to inform you that you are the last living person of your race, there are many were wolves left because were cats have the decency to go and help guardians out that are in trouble with strigoi and look what happens the guardians kill them as thanks, also for you being the last of your race I would like to tell you that you have the queen to thank for that. For some reason she finds shape shifters that can be stronger and faster than my race, a threat not to mention that many of you have special ability that were wolves don't have." What I'm the last of my race aw fuck all the guardians will be after me great. When can I have a appointment of death with that bitch. Why the fuck had my race have to show such kindness towards guardians, sure were cats are all bitchy put that didn't mean we didn't have a heart.

"help me fight the guardians around you, then we together can win with you special ability, by the way what is it I have always found were cats to be marvellous creatures." Well fuck head you really want to know fine.

I summed fire to circle him and it did exactly what I wanted it to do. "what the fuck" he said screaming at the fire.

Bye, bye I though as I killed him with my fire ability.

When he was nothing put ashes I looked around to see a still in shock dimitri leaning on Alberta and the guardians where coming to kill me. Isn't this day fucking great.

"rose" my mother screamed breaking free from Stan's hold running over too stand next to me making her look like a midget next to me.

"Janie we don't want to hurt you back away" Alberta said handing dimitri over to another guardian .

"I will when you leave my daughter alone, it's bad enough you killed her father right in front of my eye's but I will not let you harm her" my mum said. So my dad didn't leave us he was killed by guardians, this fucking made e so mad I growled at them.

Before I knew it 5 guardians went to attacked my mum, I had to top them was all I thought.

I ran jumped in front of my mum and roared so I think they all lost their hearing. I roared so loud that the cave started to fall down, fuck nit the most smartest move rose I silently thought.

"run" Alberta screamed. The guardian, me and my mother made a run for it. My mum was limping so I threw her on my back and ran with all my speed which was 10 time faster than a strigoi and even faster than a were wolves. We reached the entrance in half a second, so I put my mum down alert because it was sundown and there could be more strigoi coming or already her.

"thanks rose" she said. I just nodded my head.

I scanned the area and opened up my enhanced hearing and found the only thing that caught my interest was a dhampir and moroi party pack at school. In about six minutes all the guardians had came out, dimitri was back to how he normally was and refused to look at me. When they saw me they went in for an attack, what the fuck am I to do I can't hurt dhampirs its against my nature because I was with them my whole life.

"rose run" my mother said to me aware of the 25 guardians running at me. What about you I thought. Like she could read what I was thinking she said " I'll be fine" .

I hesitated I didn't know what to do I couldn't leave lissa could I, even thought I am a were cat I can still fell her but I can also block her thought and be able to not get into her head.

Before I knew it the guardians including dimitri had me inside a circle. I made my choice, I was leaving and will never see, dimitri, lissa, or any of my friends again.

I ran and leaped over a guardian that I didn't know the name of put before I was fully over he stabbed me in the shoulder ripping a very large whole. Shit that hurt like a bitch

"ROSE" my mother screamed. I may have fucking hurt but I still kept running. I ran and ran with the guardians following dimitri in the lead put I easy lost them.

I ran, and ran, and ran across states and boarders, until I couldn't run anymore because of the pain in my shoulder. I knew it was healing but it wasn't healing fast enough.

I was in the woods and could smell, the ocean and a faint smell of something, blueberry/dog I didn't think of what it could be I just laid against tree and pasted out.

**There you go chapter on. Please review, the more you review the more I write. I promise that Paul will be I'm the next chapter.**


	3. paul pov

**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire academy or twilight Richelle Meed and Stephenie Myer do.**

**Chapter 2**

Paul pov

Right now I on patrol for Sam. Jacob was supposed to come with me but he is busy with bella so I said I would just go alone.

I ran the treaty line, thinking about how much Jacob love bella but he never tells her because she with the blood sucker. I hope that one day I could find the love of my life.

I ran thinking about all the imprints that have happened in the pack when I caught smell of a scent honey crossed with a catty smell, it smelt like nothing I have every smelt before. It smelt amazing , I ran to the source and was more amazed by what I found.

It was a girl about 17 was naked with a small hole in her shoulder leaning unconscious up against a tree. She was so beautiful, from that moment I knew that I had imprinted on this beautiful creature.

I had no Idea what she was, the hole in her shoulder had stopped pleading and was healing faster than we do. I know that she needs help, so I threw the naked beauty onto my back and ran onto Cullen land. I know I that I am breaking the treaty but I didn't care. This girl means a lot to me and I don't even know her name. I need the doc because I can't take her to the hospital they would start asking questions.

I ran straight through their land heading for the house. When I reached the house I was created by all the Cullen's ready to attack me.

"what are you doing here mutt" Emmet said. Wow harsh.

"now Emmet I'm sure Paul has a perfectly good reason for breaking the treaty" the doc said.

Edward I know you can hear me so tell them that I do have a very good reason.

"Paul said he has a very good reason which I highly doubt." Edward said.

I turned my body so that the girl was visible. The doc sprinted over as soon as he saw her.

"what they fuck did you bring a human here, you should off taken her to the hospital." Rosalie yelled.

"Rosalie don't be such a bitch just because she is more beautiful than you" jasper said.

Um she is not human you bitch. I yelled in my head.

"jasper be nice" Esme said.

"some on its so funny that a human is prettier than Rosalie but she does smell strange kind of like honey crossed with a cat, very strange." Alice said.

"she's not human" Edward and the doc said.

"what" jasper said.

"she is something that I have never seen before" the docter said.

"she her shoulder a few moments ago it had a small hole in it but know it is all healed, it healed even faster than the pack can heal." Edward said.

"well lets her inside" Esme said.

"good idea" Alice said. Carlisle took the girl of my back and ran inside with her with me going into the woods to phrases back.

When I was in my human form I ran back to the house to find everyone looking at the girl who was now on table in Alice and jaspers room. Ahh good it stinks in here.

"Paul what happened" Charisle said.

So I told them what happened and we waited for hours for the girl who was now dressed in some of Alice's clothes. Which didn't fit her, she had great boobs and I mean great, her hair was silky and went past her shoulders, she had 2 marks on the back of her neck, and had a great body with a lot of muscle.

We heard moaning and " five ore minutes mum" she said. I had to laugh that was a classic.

She woke up and looked around and was on very high alert. And before I knew it she ripped her clothes of and turned into a lioness.

"what the fuck" Emmet said. Scared of the lioness.

**Sorry cliffy. Please review.**

I


	4. awake

**Chapter 3 **

Rose's pov

I awoke to find 8 faces staring at me, 7 of them where other vampires that we had t learn about and where told to never go near them because they kill you on the spot and the other one was I think, a were wolfs . All I knew was that I was in trouble a were wolf is highly dangerous but there were also 7 vampire's of I different kind that smell really bad here. Not one dhampir or moroi or even strigoi have walked away from a encounter with their kind. Sure there eye's where gold but they would be just contacts. What am I here for and where am I ? are they going to rape me? Will they kill me? Well I'm not sticking around to find out my shoulder had healed and my energy was regained I'd like to see them try and stop me from leaving.

I ran at the blonde that just hissed at me but was stopped by a big wolf, so I was right he was a were wolf. He growled at me so I just stood my ground and roared at him. We were the same height so

He had nothing extra against me, also were wolves don't have extra a ability. Before he could attack me I summoned fire to make a circle around him. He yelped and jumped, and all of a sudden I felt calm and felt like they won't hurt me so I got rid of the fire and back away but I didn't change back. I just hope that these people won't kill of what's left of my kind, meaning me.

"we are not going to harm you" the older one said.

'How do I know that for sure' I thought

Aw so he can read my thoughts what a prick, well that might come in handy later to torture him with the cabin, I mentally laughed evilly and the boy looked scared.

"hello I'm Esme, this is my family, my husband Carlisle, our adopted children, Edward, jasper , Alice, Rosalie and Emmet." The lady said.

"and this is Paul" Edward introduced the wolf. I looked into his blue eyes and saw that he was the most handsome, beautiful creature I have ever meet. Also for a dog he looked smoking HOT, I bet I could use my Rosemarie Hathaway charm it worked on moroi and dhampir's how about where wolves, oh yeah I am really going to like it here.

"her names Rosemarie Hathaway" Edward said. Great now they know my full name its rose you dipshit.

"rose" he said quickly afterwards.

"well rose why don't you change back and tell us exactly how you got here" Carlisle said.

Fine I need clothes. Edward raced into the closest and bought me back a very stylish red crop top and tight demin shorts. Yes.

I grabbed them in my mouth and went into the large bathroom to change back. When I was done and in my dhampir form I went back inside.

"what are you" Emmet I think said.

"no hello's no how are you just what are you , well I know what you are and if you so much as lay a finger on me you are dead, got that," I threatened in a really scary voice and he was scared.

"now I am a were cat, shape shifter , or whatever you call it, the point is I'm a dhampir that can turn into a large cat, also we are much more better, and different than were wolves." I said in my sweetest voice. They said nothing so I went on " I take I you know what a dhampir is right" I said . they looked at me like I was dumb " a dhampir Is a person that is half human half vampire, that protect alive vampire's that are moroi who can use magic, we protect them from strigoi which are like your self's but easier to kill and they have no soul, when a dhampir graduates they become a guardian, but recently I have found out that the guardians under the order of the queen have been killing were wolves and were cats and also I have to move around a lot because every guardians on the planet will be looking for me" I said.

"why are they looking for you dear" Esme said sweetly.

"because you ladies and gentleman are looking at the last surviving were cat." I said sadly.

Esme rushed over to hug me but strangely I hugged her back she was very sweet.

"wow I had no clue about another three types of vampires but I did know about were cats but I thought they all died and I didn't know why, but I guess I do now" Carlisle said.

I realized the others hadn't spoken much and where all still protective of the family.

"rose Paul wants to know how did you get in the forest" Edward said.

"well our academy, for which moroi and dhampirs go to was attacked by strigoi and some students were taken so we went to get them back and after me killing about 30 strigoi, my mother told me that my mentor was in trouble" I said pausing . he was more than my mentor I loved him, he was my lover but I'm not going to tell them that and if Edward does he's nuts won't be there anymore.

"so I ran. Found him with a strigoi sucking his blood, the strigoi was killing him so I changed in a lioness roar at him to get his attention, he told me all the info I just told you, he told me about the marks on guardians shoulders to state how many were wolves and were cats they have killed. My mentor had killed 7 were wolves and 20 were cats and that hurt me. He said that I was the last of my kind and when the fuck shut up I killed him with my fire abilities" I said.

"so them all the guardians including my mentor where trying to kill me so my mother who is a guardian was going to fight with me. they were going to kill my mum so when five guardians went to attack her before they got to her I jumped in roared real loud at them , a few lost their hearing, and the cave started to come down, I grabbed my mum and ran really fast outside, looked for threats because it was dark outside, the guardians came out, they circled us so I ran at one and jumped over them but not before he stabbed me in the shoulder causing a really big hole, and I ran, and ran until I couldn't run any more. I laid down to sleep and them I woke up here."I said.

They started asking question but I was too tired to answer.

"stop with the questions rose needs to sleep" Alice said. And with that the all left except Paul and in a matter of minutes I was asleep.

**Please review, I will have the next chapter up soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry if there's spelling eras I am not the best speller in my class**

Chapter 4

I woke up remembering the confiscation me and Paul had last night, he told me about his kind, the Cullen and how they had a soul and where good people despite being blood suckers. I told him all about my kind and how we had different qualities than each other.

When I was fully awake I went to the room Alice was staying in because I was in her room. It was night time or day time for me, cats are nocturnal creature despite what humans think, also vamps day is night. Paul told me that they never sleep so it was all good.

"Alice" I said walking in to the room to find Alice on the bed reading a fashion mag.

"Hey rose what brings you ere and aren't you supposed to be asleep, its 10:30" she said.

"ok one question at a time, now I was wondering if you had any cloths I could possibly borrow that I can work out in, and two cats are nocturnal and the school I went to run on a nocturnal time frame so" I said.

"ok I went shopping today and bought you all the thing you need they are in bags near the cub board in my room come on I show you" she said dragging me to her room where I'm staying.

She showed me the cloths she bought and boy where they sexy. I really liked this girl.

"wow Alice these are really great cloths" I said.

"yeah well I do know my way around the shops." She said.

"yes you do" I said.

We decided on what I was to wear, red hot play boy sport bra and tight red shorts.

"Paul will not be able to look away from you" she said.

"how do you know I like Paul" I said.

"I didn't and OMG you like Paul" she yelled.

"yes and please keep it down" I said.

"ok ok go get your man" she said.

I walked down the stairs to find Edward with his human girlfriend watching cat women, this is such a great opportunity. I also saw Emmet and Paul talking in the kitchen. They looked at me in awe when they saw me and where about to speak until I shut them up with a look. Using my cat type reflexes I started snicking up to them with the boys watching.

I was like a real life Cat women, I can do anything she could do in the movie and more. I am one tough kitty cat.

I sneaked up to the hiding behind furniture every time Edward looked around.

"Edward what's wrong" the girl said.

"nothing" he said looking back to the movie. I went over to the couch and hid until the right moment. They had the sound up on the movie so it was perfect, it was the part when Cat women snuck up to the evil bitch and said meow and kicked her ass.

When the part was on I stood up without them knowing and said meow when the movie said it right into their ears.

"meow" I said with the movie. The girl screamed and Edward jumped up alert. It was so fucking funny that I was rolling on the floor and so where Emmet and Paul.

"rose that was not funny" Edward said.

"yell yeah it was, rose is like the real life version of cat women" Emmet said.

"yeah blood sucker you and your girl friend where shiting in your pants" Paul said.

"um whose the chick" the girl said.

"bella, rose, rose, bella" Edward said.

"hey" she said.

"whatever I'm going to go train anyone want to join me" I asked, they all said yes and we went outside.

"ok bitches whose first" I said.

"me but the rules are no killing and no shape shifting" Emmet said.

"don't worry I can still kick your ass" I said.

"cocky I like that" he said.

I crouched down and hissed at him and leaped on him back. He threw me of him but I landed on my feet. He tried to put me in a head lock but I ducked and punched him hard in the nose, happy when it broke. He was fucking mad at me but I didn't give a shit. He went to hit me but I grabbed his arm and threw him over me and positioned myself with my hands on his neck like I was going to break his neck.

They all looked at me in shock because I took out their strongest fighter in a matter of 1 minute.

"yeah that's right I'm fucking badass" I said. Smiling my cocky smile. And Paul actually fainted in know he fucking fainted at my smile.

"o my fucking got Paul just fainted" I said. Paul was still on the floor smiling.

"I don't know which is more funny, Emmet getting his ass handed to him or Paul fainting when a girl smiled at him" bella said. Laughing and even Edward was too. I had to admit it is fucking funny.

"I didn't get my ass handed to me" Emmet said.

"o suck it up you really should know that I have a friend back home that has a boyfriend that is just like you so I can recommend you to his therapist" I said in a bitchy tone that make Edward and bella piss them self laughing.

"aw what the fuck" Paul said coming around.

"you –fainted- when – rose –smiled." Bella said between laughs.

"ow that's awkward" he said.

"well, well, well, what do we have here Paul faints when a pretty girl smiles at him" said an unknown voice.


End file.
